Healing The Past
by Annanarra
Summary: Kristoff's memories of his deceased parents come back to haunt him. There is only one person in the world that can comfort him, Anna. But new-comers to Arendelle have caught Anna's attention. Anna is oblivious as Kristoff starts to slowly drift away. When she be able to pull him back? Is it too late? Rated K plus for modest romance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Visits**_

The wind whipped his blonde hair into his eyes. Kristoff continuously tried to push it away and behind his ears, but it stubbornly fell back in his eyes.

"I need a hair-cut." Kristoff mumbled. He continued his cut through the gardens and made his way inside.

He looked around at the extravagant halls of the palace. This atmosphere felt so strange to him, certainly he looked out of place here.

Kristoff stopped before the large, black door. A small window had been cut and barred at face level. A guard stood on the other side, sharp and alert.

"What is your name, sir?" The guard asked, giving him a stern look.

"Kristoff."

"I don't know who you are."

"I kind of helped save Arendelle?"

"Really?"

"Yes. How about the mountain man with the reindeer?"

"Ah, yes, Sir. Who do you wish to visit?"

"Hans of the Southern Isles."

"You may follow me, Sir."

The guard dipped down out of Kristoff's sight then popped back up. He heard the clinking of keys and the door opened, Kristoff took one large step through the door. The hinges groaned and creaked as the guard shut it behind them.

Their feet clattered on the steps with loud thuds and echoed off the walls. The stairwell smelled musty and old, and the steps seemed endless as they descended further and further into the underground dungeon. It was extremely dark except for the small flame that flickered in the lamp that the guard brought with him.

"So," Kristoff bit his lower lip. "How much farther down is it?"

"Not too much farther, Sir." The guard said.

"Why do you keep calling me Sir? I'm not a knight or a nobleman." Kristoff asked. He quirked his eyebrow, although the guard could not see his face in the darkness.

"What would you like me to call you, S- I mean…"

"Kristoff, just call me by my name. Isn't that what you're supposed to do? Call people by their names? Do you not do that here in the palace?" Kristoff really felt naïve around these sophisticated, royal people.

"Yes, I suppose. Kristoff, you said you wanted to see Hans?" The guard asked while he led Kristoff down a hall that separated from the steps.

"That's right. He is still being held here isn't he?"

"Yes he is." The guard stopped in front of the first and only occupied jail cell. "You have fifteen minutes."

Kristoff heard the lock click behind him as his eyes strained to see in the dark.

"Who are you?" The darkness said.

"My name is Kristoff, I'm a friend of Anna's." Kristoff stood straight to make himself look taller.

"Ah, Anna. How is she doing?" The darkness asked.

"She is doing fine." Kristoff finally saw Hans emerge into the light.

"She has a mean punch, doesn't she?" Hans gave him a cocky smile.

"Well, I wouldn't know. I'm not a jerk like you." Kristoff gestured his finger at Hans.

"Oh, that's right. You're the one who she loves now, aren't you? Never learned her lesson did she? Falling in love with strangers and all." Hans held out his hand in front of his face and inspected his fingers.

"That isn't any of your business." Kristoff said quietly.

"I'm sure your parents are proud that you've got your foot in the door with royalty." Hans said, as if he didn't hear what Kristoff had said.

"I'm not like you, I don't use people like that." Kristoff took a step forward to Hans.

"Oh no, you are definitely not like me. You're just a lowly commoner, who barely keeps himself alive hauling ice for a living. And that's right, you don't have parents, do you? You were raised by trolls! Definitely the lowest of all lows, I must say." Hans laughed as he turned his back on Kristoff.

"You have no right to speak like that!" Kristoff bellowed. Hans remained where he was, acting like he didn't hear.

"Why trolls, I might ask? Sure, after losing your parents, there isn't much you would really care about, but you could have at least chosen someone other than magical trolls!" Hans held his hand to his chin.

Kristoff yanked Hans around by the shoulder and held his other fist in position to punch Hans in the face.

"I said, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK LIKE THAT!" Kristoff punched Hans to the ground.

"Your punch is _much _harder than Anna's." Hans chuckled.

"Be lucky, I was supposed to punch you the first time too." Kristoff growled.

"Oh, did I make you upset?" Hans smirked. "What did you come down here for anyways?"

"To do exactly what I just did, hit you. But I don't think I hit you hard enough." Kristoff bent over and picked Hans up by the shirt and held him up. He pulled back his hand and made a fist, and let it fly. Hans' body shot across the room and ran into the wall. Hans sucked in all the air he could as he sunk to the floor. He rested his arms across his stomach.

"Nice." Hans wheezed.

Kristoff wiped his hands on his pants and went to the barred door.

"I'm done." He called out.

The guard came and un-locked the door.

"Thank you." Kristoff huffed.

"Hope you didn't beat him up too bad." The guard smiled. "He has to travel back to his home."

"Oh, no. I just gave him a few bruises." Kristoff assured the guard.

"Good. I'm glad you came. That jerk was getting to cocky for my liking. There was few time I wanted to punch him myself." The guard looked up at Kristoff.

"I'm glad you approve." Kristoff said.

"What was your reason?"

"Reason for punching him?" The guard nodded his head. "Anna." Kristoff didn't want to say anymore. The guard sensed this and didn't make any comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff walked around the square, looking around the different booths. He heard a child laughing and saw a small family walking past him. A boy walked between his parents, holding their hands, the source of the laughter.

Kristoff sighed and the conversation he'd had with Hans earlier played through his mind. He clenched his fists at Hans' mocking of his parents, or lack thereof.

For the past eighteen years, Kristoff had rejected the thoughts about his parents, packed them in a box, and tried to ship them away. But they had slowly begun to creep back up on him. He didn't really remember much about his parents, but what he did, he sorely missed. He tried not to think about it, to try to stop the longing, lonely feeling inside him, but he gave in. His thoughts immediately went to that last tragic day.

"_Father, when can I go ice fishing with you?" Little Kristoff asked._

"_Someday soon, Kris, but not yet. Next winter." His father said with a smile. "But for now, come outside. Let me show you something."_

_Kristoff bundled up and slowly walked out into the white world, the snowflakes danced like pixies in the air and slowly drifted to land delicately on his face. His father led him to small wooden barn that his grandfather had built years ago._

_His father found a lamp and lit it, illuminating the little barn. Kristoff jerked his head around when he heard an animal snort. It seemed to come from a small hole that had been dug in the straw pile._

"_Is it in the hole?" Kristoff asked._

"_Why don't you go and see?" A glint of excitement could be seen in his father's eyes._

_Kristoff went to the straw pile and peered in the hole. He gasped and knelt closer. A small baby reindeer lay, curled into a ball to keep warm, and peered at him with large, brown eyes. The baby snorted, causing dust and little straw pieces to blow into the air. Kristoff laughed his little boy laugh and reached to pet it._

"_Where did he come from?" Kristoff knew there was reindeer in these parts, but they were often skittish and bounded away when ever seen by humans._

"_I found him in the woods last night, on my way home from fishing. He was shivering against a tree all by himself. I thought you would like to raise him." His father gave him an exuberant smile._

"_I love him!" Kristoff jumped up and ran to his father to hug him._

"_You're welcome." He ruffed Kristoff's hair under his hat. "You have to name him you know?"_

"_Yeah, hmmm? What do you think I should name him?" Kristoff asked eagerly._

"_I don't know. You are supposed to name him, he is yours after all." He knelt down to face level with his son._

"_Mine, he's really all mine." Kristoff said, almost in a whisper._

"_Yep, all yours." His father stood up. "How about you find a name while I'm gone fishing, and you tell me what it is when I get back? Okay?"_

"_Okay!" Kristoff quickly ran back over to the baby reindeer and patted it on the head before he ran outside to follow his father._

Kristoff's father never came home that night. He never got to hear the name Kristoff had come up with. Instead all he got to do was mourn his father's death with Sven. His mother eventually died months later due to emotional stress and pneumonia.

"_You know what it feels like to lose parents, don't you Sven?" Kristoff said to Sven one afternoon. "At least we got the trolls though, right buddy?"_

_Eight years ago, they followed the snow trail that led to the troll's home. Eight years ago, this very day, the trolls adopted Kristoff and Sven._

_Today was even more special though, because it was Kristoff's birthday. He had woken up in the early, dark morning today. Just so he could have a bit of alone time before the trolls went birthday crazy. Today, he turned fifteen._

"_You're so lame! You talk to a reindeer!"__ Kristoff said in his Sven voice._

"_I know, but sometimes, you're the only thing that keeps me sane around here." Kristoff smiled._

_Kristoff sighed, why did he feel like he was so alone, when he was surrounded by lots of friends and people, technically a reindeer and trolls, who loved him so much?_

'_Well that's an easy one, you're the only human around here. That's why nut-head.' Kristoff thought._

"Kristoff!" Anna's voice brought him out of his flash-backs. "Hello? Earth to Kristoff!"

"Oh, hey. Sorry." Kristoff shook his head, as if to clear it of something.

"I've been trying find you for hours!" Anna exaggerated.

"Hours, huh?" Kristoff elbowed her as they walked through the crowds of people in the square.

"Okay, maybe not _hours._ But a long time. Here, put this on." Anna held out a strip of cloth. "I need you to cover your eyes. I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh boy." Kristoff took it and tied it around his head. The last thing he saw was Anna bouncing up and down in excitement. He laughed as she led him through the crowds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We may." Anna said. Shock and elation coursed through him at the words. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her as she put hers around his neck.

Kristoff pulled away and looked into her blue eyes. His hear beat faster and his smile was so big, he thought it probably looked scary.

"Have you ever loved someone Kristoff?" Anna asked.

Kristoff's mind momentarily flickered to his parents. He shoved the thoughts aside.

"No, but I love you." He stroked the end of her braid. Anna giggled, which made him smile more.

"I love you too." Anna said.

Kristoff was happier than he had been in eleven years. Last time he felt this happy was when he was given Sven.

Anna's eyes flickered away from his, and he followed where her gaze now settled. Across the square at the docks, a small beat-up ship pulled in. All visiting boats had left that morning, so the docks had been empty for several hours. Being the only ship, that looked old and fragile, it stood out in the sea and from the clean, pristine wooden docks.

"Who could that be?"

_**A/N**_

_** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this story! I would like to thank ShawnRaven for helping me with this idea. **_

_** I have a lot of stories going at once right now, so it might be awhile till there is an update. But feel free to check out my other stories! I have some other Frozen ones, and some HTTYD ones, along with others. :) **_

_** I promise there will be more fluff, but emotion and stuff is just as fun to write. You have to have the hurt and pain before you get the healing and comfort. And what could be more fun than making those guys, who are supposed to have emotions of rocks, go to the breaking point and finally allow the ultimate love to seep in. :)**_

_** You're reviews, favoriting, and following, are appreciated and cherished so much!**_

_** ~Annanarra**_


	2. Notice!

_**NOTICE!**_

_** This story just isn't rolling with me. Sorry, no fresh ideas coming to mind! And I have my brain else-where, like not in Frozen. Sorry.**_

_** BUT! This story is up for adoption! :D If you would like it, just message me and you might just get it! The only rules if you want it are-1: You mention that I, Annanarra, started the story. 2: You keep the story clean! This is supposed to be a kid friendly fic, so duh. 3: You keep in mind that I am fully free to help you if you need it. I am willing to even help write a chapter or two. **_

_** So, that is it! I hope someone would like to adopt this poor, newborn story! :D**_

_** ~Annanarra**_


End file.
